Разло Трип ов дэс
Разло Трип ов дэс (ラズロ・ザ・トライパニッシャー・オブ・デス, Razlo the Tri-Punisher Of Death) Субличность Ливио, появившаяся в ответ на насилие со стороны взрослых. Именно он нашёл и вступил в «Око Михаила». В бою использует сразу три Карателя (огромное крестообразное оружие, как у Вульфвуда), третий держит с помощью механической руки, закреплённой на позвоночнике. При вступлении в Ганг-Хоу-Ганс считался отдельным от Ливио участником и лучшим киллером на планете. Вступил в бой с Вульфвудом после поражения Ливио, Николасу пришлось несколько раз принимать регенерирующее лекарство. В их бой вмешался Мастер Чепел, пытаясь убить их обоих, но Вульфвуд спасает Разло. Разгневанный предательством единственного человека, который был ему близок, Разло убивает Чепела и пытается добить Вульфвуда, но верх над телом перехватывает Ливио, останавливая бой. После боя и смерти Вульфвуда, Ливио присоединяется к Вэшу. Личность Внешний вид Сюжет Прошлое Livio met Wolfwood when they were growing up at the orphanage. Wolfwood came to Livio and asked him why was he so shy, but Livio didn't tell. With Wolfwood insisting more and more, the two finally became friends, but they became best friends after a incident at the orphanage. A small girl named Jasmine followed a dog on a rooftop, but she got scared and couldn't get down, Wolfwood tried to save her but failed when she fell off the roof and hurtled to the ground. Livio stepped in though and caught her, after which he and Wolfwood became very good friends. Later that same night, the dog was killed. Wolfwood, who was helping another kid go to the bathroom, saw Livio that night with a very fearsome expression on his face. When Livio woke up the next day, he had his hands covered in blood. Although others accused him of killing that dog, the caretaker of the orphanage found him innocent. Later that day Livio disappeared. Months later, he found himself wandering in a no-name town. Due to exhaustion he tripped, and when he searched his pocket he found a piece of paper with the name "Razlo" written on it. He didn't know where it came from or from who, but he was too tired to pay much attention to it. Later some unsavory locals try to run him out of town. After getting beaten by them, he found another note, with written on it: "Kill those bastards, I'm really looking forward to it. Razlo." The letters continued to come, and he slowly started to give in more and more. A few weeks later he saw the men who'd beaten him. They immediately began beating him again, but then minutes later they hear a voice, the voice of Razlo. Razlo took control of Livio and killed the men in mere seconds, then told Livio that this was a way to punish him for forgetting he existed. Razlo then took Livio to a place where they were needed, the organization known as the Eye of Michael where both of them would be trained to become assassins. Livio quickly rose through the ranks and soon became considered among the best assassins the Eye of Michael organization had ever made. He, Chapel the Evergreen, and his old friend Nicholas D. Wolfwood (who also joined the Eye of Michael) are considered to be three of the best. Although he looks like a adult, his age was enhanced due to experiments performed on him by the Eye of Michael to maximize his genetic potential. It seems that at some point in the past, Wolfwood grew fearful of Livio and tried to kill him. Wolfwood failed however, and he and Livio quickly became bitter enemies afterwards. During his training with Chapel, Razlo killed nine of the best men of the Eye of Michael, and as punishment he was to be killed, but Chapel stepped in and shot himself for Razlo's crimes, begging the organization's council to let him live, because he had great value. This event made both Livio and Razlo come to greatly revere Chapel, and they became his most devout follower. Арка Крест Х Livio and Chapel are invited to be members of the Gung Ho Guns, during their trip Livio finds two intruder and he quickly takes care of them, without any effort, the two were riding a bike, two gunman that killed the group that were guarding the fortress in seconds, but Livio brakes both their necks in even less time, while the two were riding in a tunnel, Livio grabs the one in the front the one that had 150 kg and then breaks the neck of the other one, outside the tunnel, when he starts screaming ogre. Livio then brings them to Legatoas proof of his power. Livio is the only Gung Ho Guns with two coins, he was given one for himself and one for Razlo, his other personality. Moments later he, Legato, Chapel and Elendira witnessed Knives's ability to absorb other plants. Later when Wolfwood and Vash arrive to their hiding place, he and Chapel try to attack Wolfwood but are stopped by Elendira. He left with Chapel and Wolfwood shortly after the others left with Vash, following their ship, the three encountered a group of sheriffs, Wolfwood tried disarming them without killing them, but Livio stepped in and killed everyone of them, while Wolfwood got criticized by Chapel for not killing them. After Wolfwood once again betrays the Gung Ho Guns, and goes after Vash, when he escapes, Livio and Chapel, confront him and take him down, but Vash steps in and saves him with his Angel Arm. Арка Возвращение Livio finally returned to the orphanage were he spent so little time, this time with Chapel and a few goons that were killed by Livio, who didn't see necessary for them to be there, since he and Chapel were more than enough. They took the caretaker and a few kids hostage and were going to use them as bait, to lure Wolfwood and they succeed, Wolfwood comes running. After Wolfwood defeated the gang, one of them tried to destroy the orphanage using a rocket, big mistake, as soon as the rocket was in the air, Livio caught it with his bare hands and send it back towards her owner, killing him in the process. The battle between the two began as soon as Livio was done talking about meeting Ranzo, during the begging of the battle, Livio is shot in the face, multiple times. But he quickly rises up and begins to shoot Wolfwood with his back turned at him. He is then tricked by Wolfwood who trows one of his own rockets into the sky, to hit Livio from behind. Moments later he would rise again, but not as Livio, as Razlo, the three Eye of Michael soldiers go to him and give him the three Punisher crosses, he even catches one of Wolfwood's bullets with his third hand. Razlo, decapitates one of the three soldiers with his crosses and turns him into pieces with his bullets. Wolfwood is defeated easily by Razlo, using both his built in machine guns and his cannons, Razlo even laughs in Nicholas and Chapel's faces. When Wolfwood was receiving his lecture from Chapel, Razlo steps in trying to calm Chapel down, but Chapel shoots Wolfwood and then stabs him. He and Chapel try to kill the orphans and the caretaker, but every single bullet is stopped by Vash. When Wolfwood breaks Chapel's neck, Razlo begins to cry and attacks Vash and Wolfwood with all he's got. The other two Eye of Micheal soldiers attack, the battle between Wolfwood and Razlo is epic, Wolfwood uses his rocket launcher to blow up Razlo's third metallic hand, Wolfwood then chains him with his bullets and shoots one of the bullets, causing a chain reaction that destroys all of Razlo's skin. He then gives the order to his two soldiers to help him, but Vash stops them, he then tries to kill Nicholas but is stopped by Livio, Wolfwood grabs him and the sharp part of Chapel's cross impales Wolfwood in the shoulder, seeing this Razlo begins to think Chapel was aiming for him, not Wolfwood, Razlo then uses his machine gun and kills Chapel. After the Wolfwood is buried by Vash, Livio and Vash have a little bite to eat, and try to remember their best moments with Wolfwood, they put Wolfwood's Punisher cross as a tombstone. Арка Нулевой Час Livio then left went Vash, to stop Knives who was attempting to free all the plants that were under human domination. Livio and Vash mange to reach Meryl and Millie, when Millie asks where Wolfwood is, Brad tells he that he went on a journey and that he might never return. Livio later thanks Brad, Brad then suggests that Livio helps Vash in the battle ahead, now that Wolfwood is dead. He is later confronted by Elendira, he loses the battle but he doesn't die, as Elendira thought, he saves a few kids during that battle, Jasmine (the girl Livio saved when he was a kid) comes and thanks him for taking care of the orphans she was taking care of, she gives him a scarf and one of the kids gives Livio his mariachi hat, he then goes after Elendira. During the battle between Vash and Knives, Livio steps in and saves Meryl and Millie, he beats an entire army seconds later, later on Livio reaches Elendira. Арка Двойная Дуэль During the duel between Livio and Elendira, Elendira decided to change clothes, he took of his jacket, only to show a type of armor beneath, one that would increase his strength and speed. From what Elendira said, when he impaled Livio the second time, he was the third man he had to remove his restrain armor, in order to defeat. But Elendira didn't killed Livio, he just made Razlon come out and play, he was quicker and stronger than Livio, but Razlo wouldn't last long against Elendira. Elendira would launch from his armor thousands of nails that crushed Razlo's body, Elendira then ripped his head of and through it to the side. But they were still breathing, Razlo and Livio teamed up against Elendira, Elendira is later impaled by Livio, who uses the last tube of serum to heal himself, when he was held down by Elendira. He then impales Elendira, with one of his own nails. The battle was finally over, Livio had won and Elendira had lost. He is then used by Legato, along with Elendira's body as a bargeting chip, in order for Legato to die. During the final battle between Vash and Knives, one member of the human fleet stepped in and tried to kill Knives, but hit Vash instead, Livio then jumped in and stopped her from attacking once more, Vash then took Knives into the sunset. Livio continued his life at the orphanage he and Wolfwood met, he is the only Gung Ho Guns along with two of the pilots of Gray the Ninelives. Способности и Силы Разло - альтер-эго Ливио, ответ его подсознания на жестокое обращение в детстве и не очень весёлую жизнь. Сам Ливио в детстве был мягким и плаксивым ребёнком, чтобы стать профессиональным и безжалостным убийцей ему потребовались годы тренировок и операции на теле. А Разло чудовищно опасен был всегда и появляясь в ответ на боль и страдания, причинённые своему более слабому альтер-эго, крошил всех с самого детства. Без всяких тренировок и операций убил десяток взрослых мужиков, которые Ливио избивали. И это 14 летний хилый подросток! Рост силы - хотя у Ливио и Разло одно тело, но при этом Разло заметно сильнее и быстрее, и реакция у него лучше в разы (способен уследить за передвижением того, кого Ливио вообще разглядеть не может). Также Разло использует совершенно другое оружие, тактику боя и третью биомеханическую руку, которую Ливио носит, но почему-то ей не пользуется. А зря, Разло этой рукой двумя пальцами ловит пулю. Вооружение - с помощью третьей руки Разло сражается сразу тремя "Карателями", комплексными орудиями, каждое из которых соединяет в себе крупнокалиберный пулемёт и многозарядный гранатомёт. Конечно, использование сразу трёх пулемётов позволяет Разло создавать плотность огня гораздо большую, чем у Ливио с его "Клыками", а выстрел из трёх гранатомётов разом ещё и довольно разрушителен. Чтобы помешать противнику увернуться от снарядов, Разло может выстрелить так, что два снаряда столкнутся в воздухе на определённом расстоянии от противника и взрыв накроет его. Ливио также умеет драться крестами в ближнем бою, сразу тремя, попутно стреляя из них, а поскольку кресты тяжеленные и стальные, он запросто может убить одним ударом. Цитаты Прочее :Примечание: является владельцем сразу трёх крестов «Cross Punisher», за что и получает титул «Trip of Death» (пер. как «Палач смерти»). Как выясняется впоследствии, «Trip» — это сокращение от «Tri-Punisher» (полное прозвище — Tri-Punisher Of Death пер. как «Тройной каратель смерти»). В аниме не появляется. Галерея